


Stares

by EtegalA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtegalA/pseuds/EtegalA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Levi eating together, alone, they seem to be having fun. It was just a matter of time before they realize their feelings. They were both to dense to notice their and the others feelings. And so, Mike, Erwin, Levi's and Hanji's squad; awaited painfully for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stares

"Something's wrong."

Erwin mumbled. Mike nodded and took a bite on his bread. He sniffed the air and smelt a new atmosphere. It was taking in the whole cafeteria.

"Or maybe missing."

Erwin guessed again while scratching the back of his neck. Mike nodded again swallowing the bread.

"But this smell is good."

Mike said as they both stared from afar. They did this too many times to not notice the new aura. It was blinding. It made these two happy.

Hanji and Levi eating together, alone, they seem to be having fun. It was just a matter of time before they realize their feelings. They were both too dense to notice their and the others feelings. And so, Mike, Erwin, their squad, Levi and Hanji's squad; waited painfully for it to happen.

But what they don't know is that it already happened.

-

"You look different shi-"

Levi was about to point out the obvious. And Hanji was disappointed that he didn't finish but nonetheless she smiled.

"Ahhh. Couldn't find my (shitty) glasses."

"Maybe you left it in my room?"

Levi asked sitting down. There it is again, the feeling of being watched- it made his skin crawl but he shook it off.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Hey, don't ask me why it's in his room. 

Last night got a little intense. 

In short terms, Levi broke her glasses.

He tossed it.

Anyways,

"Ahh. Your jumbled up belly couldn't take it so you decided to eat."

"Nah. It ordered me to."

"Really? I was actually ready to drag you here."

"Well. I saved you trouble. Why still nagging?"

"I'm not nagging. Just pointing out the unusual."

Hanji just nodded eating her soup. Now that they were having a comfortable silence, Levi couldn't take the burning stares on his back.

What the hell?

He turned to look at the stares but there was no one. He glanced at his right to see Erwin and Mike staring at him. He squinted his eyes

What the fuck?

He mouthed and Mike snorted while Erwin chuckled. Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to Hanji.

"I feel like I'm being watched."

Hanji said never taring her gaze on her soup.

"Tell me about it."


End file.
